


Переговорщик

by Alaida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, M/M, pre slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлза посылают на задание в стаю оборотней</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переговорщик

— Стилински, — доносится голос Дитона из его офиса. — Ко мне, живо!

Стайлз вздыхает и поднимается с кресла. Он надеялся, что про него все забудут и не будут давать никаких новых поручений. Не то чтобы ему нравилось сидеть в кресле и принимать вызовы для авроров, периодически обмениваясь шутками со Скоттом, но сидеть и разбирать старые дела в архиве еще хуже. А Стайлз уверен, что именно это его сейчас и заставят делать. Приготовившись к неизбежному, он приоткрывает дверь в кабинет начальника, просовывая туда голову:

— Вы меня вызывали, сэр? 

— Да, заходи, — не отрываясь от чтения файлов, разбросанных на столе, говорит Дитон. — У меня есть для тебя задание, — он бросает одну из папок и наконец поднимает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Стайлз открывает папку, окидывая взглядом бумаги. Отчеты авроров и колдомедиков, колдографии с мест происшествий.

— Оборотни? — спрашивает он, заранее зная ответ, и садится в кресло.

— Похоже на то, — вздыхает Дитон. — Все началось четыре месяца назад. В Запретном лесу, совсем недалеко от Хогсмида, начали умирать животные. Сначала этому никто не придал особого значения. Но потом, когда случаи стали повторятся, местные авроры пригляделись поближе и обнаружили на каждом животном спираль. Понимаешь, к чему я веду?

Стайлз кивает.

— Кто-то специально убивал их и оставлял эту метку. А вчера на одну волшебницу напали. Она была недалеко от леса, когда кто-то напрыгнул на нее сзади и укусил. Ее нашли несколько часов спустя. Она жива, только напугана до смерти.

— Она стала оборотнем? 

— Нет, но все указывает на то, что на нее напал оборотень. Вчера было полнолуние.

— Но зачем вам я, сэр? — Стайлз ерзает на месте. — Тут все ясно. Надо найти оборотня, который прячется в лесу, а я тут мало чем могу помочь, я же… — он запинается и замолкает.

— Тут есть небольшая сложность, — Дитон протягивает ему еще одну папку. — Не далеко от места нападения живет стая оборотней. 

— Значит, это были они, никого даже искать не надо, — положив папку на колени, говорит Стайлз. — Почему их еще не арестовали?

— В этом и заключается проблема. Местные авроры разговаривали с ними, и Альфа сказал, что это были не они. Все в стае хорошо себя контролируют и не напали бы случайно.

— А специально? — Стайлз теребит папку в руках, не открывая.

— Это уже другой разговор. Когда авроры это предположили, Альфа разозлился и велел им убираться с его собственности.

— С его собственности? Он же не может владеть землей… 

— Как я говорил, в этом и заключается проблема. Земля действительно принадлежит этой стае. Чтобы находиться там, нужен или ордер, или разрешение Альфы. Получить ордер не проблема, но мне не хотелось бы привлекать внимание общественности к этому делу. А если мы арестуем всю стаю, пойдут слухи. 

— Почему? — непонимающе хмурится Стайлз. Все это, несомненно, вызовет общественный резонанс: вероятно, опять последуют реформы в министерстве и укрепление системы защиты простых горожан, кто-нибудь наверняка начнет упоминать Пожирателей Смерти, но это не ново. Так происходит всегда после особо громкого и жестокого преступления — этого не избежать.

— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты оправился туда и поговорил со всеми, — игнорируя его вопрос, говорит Дитон. — Может быть, тебе удастся понять, кто был виновен. А может быть, окажется, что они тут ни при чем. Я не забыл про вердикт колдомедиков. Но это делает тебя подходящим для данной миссии. Альфа не пустит на свою территорию вооруженного аврора добровольно. Но тебя, с другой стороны, — Дитон улыбается, — сотрудничать с тобой он согласился. И я решил, что ты будешь рад смене обстановки.

— Я рад, очень рад, — почти подпрыгивает Стайлз. — Я обязательно во всем разберусь!

— Замечательно. Мистер Хейл будет ждать тебя в Хогсмиде.

— Хейл? — удивленно переспрашивает Стайлз. — Подождите, тот самый Хейл?

— Документы я тебе отдал, там про все написано, — Дитон показывает рукой на папки в руках у Стайлза. — Но да, Стайлз, это Дерек Хейл, тот самый Хейл. Именно поэтому мы не хотим афишировать это дело. А теперь мне нужно работать.

Стайлз понимает намек и выходит из офиса. Проигнорировав бумажный ком, прилетевший от Скотта, он садится за стол, разбирая файлы. Альфа стаи действительно Дерек Хейл.

Стайлз закусывает губу. Теперь все встает на свои места. Он знает, что случилось с Хейлами, черт, все про это знают. Это произошло через год после Битвы в Хогвартсе. После свержения Волдеморта в стране был хаос, не все Пожиратели были пойманы, а были еще сторонники Волдеморта, у которых меток не было, но которые всецело его поддерживали. Авроры пытались их все поймать, но на это нужно было время, и иногда волшебники, устав ждать, брали дело в свои руки. Так и случилось с Хейлами. Они были оборотнями, не скрывали своих взглядом и ненавидели магглов и полукровок. У авроров не было достаточно улик, чтобы арестовать их, и жители деревушки, неподалеку от которой жила стая, решили разобраться с ними по-своему. Они подожгли дом Хейлов ночью, обложив аконитом и рябиной. Из горящего дома удалось выбраться лишь двоим. Питер Хейл нашел лазейку в защитном круге, выложенном вокруг дома, и вынес на руках своего годовалого племянника — Дерека. Все остальные сгорели заживо. Дерек почти не пострадал, а вот Питер оказался в коматозном состоянии: его выхаживали десять лет, пока он наконец не пришел в себя. 

Все это вызвало бурную реакцию. Многие были возмущены, что целую семью убили без суда и следствия, а там, между прочим, были и дети. Кто-то наоборот, был рад смерти темных магов и предлагал поступить так со всеми оставшимися сторонниками Волдеморта. В итоге конец обсуждению и спорам положила Гермиона Грейнджер. Она заявила, что если они будут поступать так, то станут такими же, как Волдеморт и его Пожиратели, и что такое прощать нельзя. Виновники были посажены в Азкабан, Дерек отдан в приемную семью. В качестве компенсации Дереку отдали часть территории неподалеку от Хогсмида, где, судя по всему, он сейчас и жил.

Стайлз устало потер виски. Неудивительно, что Дитон хочет избежать огласки. Даже спустя тридцать лет все помнят об ужасном пожаре. И неважно, кто окажется виновником на этот раз — Хейл и его стая или кто-то другой — на работу министерства обрушится куча критики. Кто-то будет говорить, что Дерека надо было убить вместе с остальной семьей, что он такой же Пожиратель, как и они. Кто-нибудь наверняка начнет защищать его и говорить, что все это клевета и его подозревают только из-за того, кем были его родители. Стайлз не хочет даже представлять, до чего все может дойти. Лучше провести расследование без особого шума. Если обвинять Хейла, то только с железными уликами.

-*-*-*-

Стайлз уверен, что стая живет в каком-нибудь старом заброшенном доме в лесу, который держится на одном честном слове. Хотя они же оборотни, с них станется спать на голой земле, под открытым небом. Поэтому перед поездкой Стайлз забегает к отцу и забирает у него одну из волшебных палаток: не хватает еще заболеть сейчас. Но, как оказывается, делает он это совершенно напрасно.

— Вау, — Стайлз рассматривает маленькие аккуратные домики посреди лесной поляны. — Это круто. Где я могу остановиться? — спрашивает он у Дерека.

— Со мной, — говорит Дерек и подходит к самому большому дому. — Тут больше всего места и у тебя даже будет отдельная комната.

— Здорово, — Стайлз закидывает на крыльцо рюкзак, который падает с неожиданно громким стуком, и поворачивается к Дереку. — Где все?

— В лесу, — поясняет Дерек. — И их не будет еще несколько часов, мы как раз сможем поговорить. 

Стайлз закатывает глаза и проходит за Дереком в дом. 

— И почему ты не мог поговорить об этом по дороге? — Дерек лишь кидает на него злобный взгляд, но Стайлз уже успевает к этому привыкнуть за полчаса их знакомства, поэтому он не обращает внимания, вместо этого рассматривая его глаза. Они у Дерека красивые, зеленые с небольшими коричневыми крапинками. Стайлзу нравятся такие глаза, практически как у Лидии, только ярче. Стайлз несколько раз моргает, понимая, что только что сравнил Дерека с Лидией, и решает сосредоточиться на разговоре.

— Я хочу сразу оговорить условия, — говорит Дерек, садясь за стол и не предлагая Стайлзу выпить. Грубо. Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди. — Ты здесь находишься, потому что я тебе разрешил, и ты не будешь применять магию в отношении моей стаи.

— Чувак, — Дерек вздрагивает на этом обращении, но Стайлзу все равно, — я думал, с тобой уже все обсудили. Я не могу применять сейчас магию. Черт, у меня даже палочки с собой нет, — он разводит руками, — что, между прочим, было твоим условием.

— Замечательно. Физическое насилие тоже запрещено.

— Вы оборотни! Я не настолько сумасшедший, чтобы пытаться победить оборотня в драке. У вас же суперсила и суперреакция.

— Ты будешь все время находиться с кем-то из членов стаи, большую часть времени со мной. Не пытайся совать свой нос, куда не следует.

— Как я смогу понять, что тут происходит, если вы будете со мной каждую минуту? — бурчит себе под нос Стайлз. — Что-то еще?

— Пока все. И помни, что я делаю одолжение министерству, разрешая тебе находиться на моей территории. Не заставляй меня об этом жалеть.

— Мне нужно поговорить со всеми в стае, — Стайлз не реагирует на слова Дерека, выдвигая свои требования.

— Ты можешь говорить со всеми, только помни, что отвечать тебе никто не обязан.

— Но это в их лучших интересах, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Если я ничего не найду, мне придется задержаться на лишний месяц.

— Ты ничего не найдешь, потому что это были не мы, — отрезает Дерек. — После полнолуния ты уедешь, несмотря на результаты.

— Ты не можешь препятствовать расследованию, мне нужно найти этого сумасшедшего оборотня, — раздраженно вскидывает руки Стайлз. 

— Его здесь нет, — Дерек почти рычит, Стайлз видит клыки, выступающие над его нижней губой, и на мгновение решает, что тот сейчас обернется. Стайлз судорожно нащупывает в кармане мантии рукоятку ножа, понимая, что это вряд ли поможет. Ножик совершенно обычный, серебряный остался у него в рюкзаке, он не успеет его достать. Но Дерек глубоко вздыхает, из его глаз пропадают красные всполохи, и он откидывается на спинку стула, будто ничего не произошло. — На этом все, аврор Стилински, — он почти выплевывает его имя.

— Стайлз, просто Стайлз, — настаивает он. Ему тут жить несколько недель, излишняя официальность ни к чему. Но Дерек не ценит этот жест.

— Кто называет своего ребенка Стайлз Стилински? — он понимает бровь.

— Я сменил свое имя, как только окончил школу, — защищается Стайлз. — Потому что мое настоящее было ужасным. Тебе повезло, что ты его не знаешь.

— Оно не может быть хуже этого, — усмехается Дерек.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и выходит из кухни, с силой хлопая дверью. Ему придется приложить немало усилий, чтобы не убить Дерека, пока он будет расследовать это дело. Он жутко раздражает Стайлза.

-*-*-*-

Стая возвращается несколько часов спустя, когда солнце уже садится за горизонт. Стайлз стоит на крыльце, наблюдая за ними. Дерек приветствует всех, представляет Стайлза и уводит кучерявого милого парня — Айзека, кажется — с собой в дом. Стайлз чувствует аромат пряностей и выпечки с кухни и решает, что Дерек и Айзек сегодня за поваров. Точнее, Дерек за шеф-повара, а Айзек за поваренка. Бойд молча кивает Стайлзу и уходит к себе в дом, никак не комментируя его присутствие. Но Стайлз не сомневается, что все они знали о его прибытии заранее. Дерек наверняка провел с ними разговор, как обращаться с аврором на их территории. Питера нигде не видно, а вот Эрика склоняется над кучей дров, вытаскивая палочку, и произносит заклинание себе под нос, поджигая их.

Стайлз несколько минут стоит на месте, думая, с кем лучше сначала поговорить: Бойдом или Эрикой. Отвлекать Айзека он не хочет, боясь гнева Дерека. Стайлз вздыхает и идет к Эрике. Она самая младшая в стае, лучше начать с нее. Да и по правде говоря, Бойд его слегка пугает своей горой мышц и непроницаемым выражением лица.

Эрика сидит на бревне, недалеко от костра. Отблески огня играют у нее в волосах, она выглядит счастливой и умиротворенной. Она поворачивает к нему голову, и Стайлз улыбается, присаживаясь рядом.

— Ты учишься в Хогвартсе? — спрашивает он, вспоминая файл Эрики.

— Хаффлпафф, — говорит Эрика, смотря на пламя костра, — шестой курс. 

— Никто не знает о тебе?

Она пожимает плечами:

— Никому и не надо знать. Дерек укусил меня, когда мне было 14, у него было все лето, чтобы научить меня контролировать себя. Никто в школе даже не заметил.

— Ты хотела этого? — Эрика непонимающе на него смотрит, и Стайлз поясняет: — Ты хотела укус?

— Дерек бы не стал никого кусать без согласия, — ноздри у нее раздуваются, она зло смотрит на Стайлза. — И да, я этого хотела. Вы все думаете о ликантропии лишь как о болезни, но для меня это стало лекарством. Я была больна. Эпилепсия, тяжелая форма. Никакая магия не помогала, мое тело просто отвергало все зелья. Ты представляешь, что это такое? У меня были приступы на уроках, на меня смотрели как на сумасшедшую. Никто не хотел со мной дружить, — глаза у Эрики слезятся, и Стайлз не знает от чего это: от дыма костра или от болезненных воспоминаний. — Я встретила Айзека случайно, но он мне помог. Он не отворачивался, как другие, он смотрел на меня, как будто я была нормальной. А потом он познакомил меня с Дереком, и Дерек подарил мне укус. Это изменило всю мою жизнь.

— Обращать несовершеннолетних волшебников запрещено, — качает головой Стайлз.

— Не когда они смертельно больны, — Эрика закусывает губу. — Я была в Мунго, они обследовали меня, но не могли помочь. Приступы рано или поздно убили бы меня. Колдомедики не думали, что я доживу до окончания школы. Дерек меня спас. И мне все равно, сколько правил он нарушил в процессе, он меня спас.

—Ты не жалеешь? 

— Ни на минуту, — твердо говорит Эрика, смотря ему в глаза. — В школе со мной начали общаться, у меня появились друзья. Я сказала всем, что меня вылечили, и все в это поверили, а спустя некоторое время и вовсе забыли про мои приступы. Я теперь не сижу одна, со мной хотят общаться, меня не избегают. Это потрясающее чувство, быть в компании людей, которым ты не внушаешь отвращение, — она задумчиво вырывает травинки у себя под ногами. — Но самое главное, у меня теперь есть семья. Стая обо мне заботится, я могу прийти к ним с любым вопросом. У меня нет родителей: они отказались от меня еще в детстве, когда поняли, как тяжело я больна. Дерек заменил мне отца. И я бы никогда в жизни не сделала ничего такого, что поставило бы их под угрозу. Я оборотень, но я не ненавижу волшебников. Мне не за что им мстить. Я не нападала на ту женщину. 

— И ты хорошо контролируешь себя во время полнолуний? — он смотрит на луну в небе.

— У меня есть якорь, — объясняет Эрика. — Нашла его во время своего первого обращения. Дерек говорит, что это необычно и мне очень повезло: как правило, у оборотней уходит на это много времени, особенно у укушенных. С тех пор я ни разу не теряла контроль. 

Стайлз молчит, наблюдая, как пламя поглощает куски дерева. Эрика дотрагивается до его руки, и он вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Это правда, что ты не можешь применять магию? — тихо спрашивает она.

— Да, — он опускает голову, рассматривая трещинки на ладони. 

— Почему? 

— Я, — голос не слушается. Стайлз сглатывает. — Я попал под проклятие. Глупо подставился во время рейда, в меня попали. Колдомедики сказали, что проклятие повредило мое внутреннее магическое ядро, и если я буду пользоваться магией, то могу превратиться в сквиба. Запретили делать что-либо магическое. Да я и не могу, если честно, слишком тяжело даются самые простые заклинания, — она удивленно на него смотрит, и Стайлз поясняет. — Я пробовал, да. Хотя мама мне чуть голову не оторвала, когда узнала, что я экспериментировал. Забрала палочку. 

— Она у тебя боевая, — улыбается Эрика.

— Да, она такая. Ей лучше не перечить, а то она слишком хорошо знает заклинание летучемышечного сглаза, — Эрика хмыкает и Стайлз добавляет: — К счастью, ни разу не испытывал на себе, но много историй об этом слышал.

— Она тоже аврор? 

— Нет, она ведет спортивную колонку. Но она участвовала в войне, она там всего этого нахваталась. Тогда приходилось быстро учиться, иначе было не выжить. И она уж точно не попадала под случайное заклинание.

— Всякое бывает. К тебе ведь вернется магия? — осторожно спрашивает Эрика, будто боясь его обидеть.

— Колдомедики сказали, что да, нужно только подождать. И тогда я смогу вернуться в строй, буду как прежде. Пара месяцев и все будет в порядке.

— Сколько ты уже ждешь?

— Полтора месяца, — Стайлз вздыхает. — Самые скучные полтора месяца в моей жизни. Но потом меня назначили сюда, хоть какая-то смена обстановки, — он поднимается и подает ей руку. — Посмотрим, есть ли там что-нибудь на ужин? Я голоден как оборотень.

-*-*-*-

Стайлз вздрагивает от скрипа раскрываемой двери и едва не роняет книги, которые держит в руках.

— Я думал, у тебя с собой всего один рюкзак, — говорит Дерек, заходя в комнату. 

Стайлз старается не совсем уж откровенно пялиться на его тело, обтянутое слишком узкой майкой, и обводит взглядом количество своих вещей в комнате, пожимая плечами:

— У меня действительно с собой один рюкзак.

— И как это все туда поместилось? — Дерек смотрит на плакат любимой маггловской рок-группы Стайлза, которую тот повесил на стену. По виску у него стекает капелька пота, и Стайлз облизывает губы, наблюдая за ней как завороженный. Наверное, Дерек только что с тренировки. Это объясняет его взлохмаченный вид.

— Неопределимые растягивающие чары, меня им моя крестная научила. Накладываешь их на рюкзак всего один раз, а потом туда можно положить что угодно. — Дерек пронзает его осуждающим взглядом, и Стайлз кладет книги на пол, скрещивая руки. — Слушай, мне тут жить целый месяц, я хочу чувствовать себя комфортно. 

— И ты все это делаешь без магии? — удивленно спрашивает Дерек. 

— Ну, разумеется, у меня же нет с собой палочки, — Стайлз закатывает глаза. — Я, в отличие от некоторых волшебников, могу прожить без магии, она не нужна мне, чтобы завязывать шнурки и застегивать ширинку, — Стайлзу кажется, что он слышит тихий смешок. — Мой отец настоял, чтобы я не полагался во всем на магию, а использовал еще и свои руки.

— Он маггл?

— Волшебник, полукровка, — отвечает Стайлз, сердито поджимая губы. — Но не понимаю, как ты весь этот разговор свел к чистоте крови. Это совершенно неважно. Мой лучший друг — магглорожденный, и…

— Я и не говорил, что чистота крови важна, — пожимает плечами Дерек, перебивая его, и закрывает за собой дверь.

— Подожди, а зачем ты приходил-то? — кричит Стайлз ему вслед, но Дерек уже далеко. Стайлз качает головой и убирает в тумбочку деревянную коробку, отчаянно надеясь, что Дерек не почувствовал запах серебра у него в комнате.

-*-*-*-

Утром на кухне никого нет, кроме Айзека. Все члены стаи живут в своих собственных домах, но едят почему-то всегда у Дерека. Может быть, потому что у Дерека все время стоит что-то на столе: то печенье, то блинчики, а сейчас вот бутылка молока и три упаковки хлопьев. Стайлз хватает одну из них, с шоколадными шариками, и старательно не думает о том, как это мило, что Дерек обо всех так заботится.

—Тебя зовут Айзек, да? — Стайлз решает не пропускать такой шанс и выведать все, что Айзек знает о нападениях прямо сейчас. Лучшее начало дня.

Айзек кивает, наливая в кружку чай.

— Тебе сколько, двадцать два, двадцать три года? — спрашивает Стайлз, щедро поливая хлопья молоком. 

— Двадцать два, — без особого энтузиазма отвечает Айзек.

— Почти ровесники, — улыбается Стайлз. — Я тебя всего на год младше. Но я не помню тебя по Хогвартсу.

— Я не ходил в Хогвартс, — Стайлз знает это. Но ему нужно, чтобы Айзек сам все рассказал, это хороший способ наладить контакт.

— Почему?

— Я уверен, что ты знаешь почему, — Айзек поднимает на Стайлза взгляд. 

— Я хочу услышать это от тебя, — ничуть не смущается Стайлз. 

— На меня и моего брата напали оборотни, — Айзек бездумно крутит ложкой в тарелке. — Он погиб, а я выжил, только вот стал оборотнем. Мне было десять. Мне не пришлось письмо на одиннадцатый день рождения, Хогвартс не обучает оборотней, слишком опасно для других студентов, тем более я был новообращенным, без якоря, совсем не умел себя контролировать. Они отмахнулись от меня, даже не попытались помочь. Хогвартс только для избранных, — хмыкает он. — Отец нанял репетиторов, я учился дома. Только он винил меня в смерти брата, выпивал и избивал меня. Мне же все равно, — зло говорит Айзек, смотря в окно, — я исцелюсь. 

— Мне жаль, — совершенно искренне говорит Стайлз. Родители не должны обращаться так с собственными детьми. Это неправильно. — И я понимаю, что ты злишься, что тебя не взяли в Хогвартс, но у них должны были быть на это серьезные причины. Если тебя только-только укусили, они просто не могли позволить себе такого риска. Нужно было написать им через год, два, три, они бы приняли тебя, если ты полностью контролировал своего волка. Я знаю оборотня, Теодора Люпина, может, ты слышал о нем? Его отец был оборотнем, ему передалось это от него. Он учился в Хогвартсе без всяких проблем.

— Это потому что его крестный — Поттер, — горько говорит Айзек, и Стайлз замирает. — И он не настоящий оборотень. Он не до конца обращается. Ему проще.

— Эрика тоже там учится, — мягко говорит Стайлз. — И директор не возражает, потому что Эрика никому не вредит.

— Это потому что ее отчисление привлекло бы слишком много внимания. Проще закрыть на это глаза, — стоит на своем Айзек.

Стайлз грустно вздыхает, понимая, что ему его не переубедить. Он знает МакГонагалл, она не отозвала бы приглашение в Ховагртс просто так. В конце концов, она работала с Люпином, а он был оборотнем. У нее нет предубеждений, он уверен.

— Я сбежал, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать, — после паузы тихо продолжает Айзек. — Надоело это терпеть. Дерек нашел меня и принял в стаю. Я ему обязан всем. Я никогда бы не отплатил ему так, что предал бы, напав на человека. Он обратил Эрику по моей просьбе, — Айзек замолкает, понимая, что сболтнул лишнего.

— Эрику? Это ты ее нашел, да? 

— Да, мы столкнулись друг с другом в Хогсмиде, — мечтательно улыбается Айзек, глядя вдаль, будто он вспоминает эту встречу.

— Это же ты — ее якорь? — внезапно понимает Стайлз. Это все объясняет. 

— Да, — Айзек не пытается отрицать. — Я ее люблю, а она любит меня. Мы счастливы вместе. И у нас есть стая. Поэтому никто бы из нас не стал нападать на ту женщину.

— И все же у тебя отдельный дом, — думает о своем Стайлз. — Вы не живете вместе?

— Эрике хочется своего пространства. К тому же ей же шестнадцать, а когда мы познакомились, вообще было только четырнадцать. Ты думаешь, мы сразу съехались и стали выбирать имена для будущих детей?

— Нет, конечно, нет.

— Вот именно, — кивает Айзек, а потом улыбается краешком рта, добавляя. — Хотя Эрика выбрала имена. Гвен, если девочка, и Карл, если мальчик.

-*-*-*-

Бойд немного пугает Стайлза. Он молчит и не показывает на лице никаких особых эмоций, так что Стайлз не может понять, что он думает. Может быть, он размышляет о квиддиче, а может быть, планирует убийство Стайлза. Стайлз мотает головой, пытаясь выкинуть ненужные мысли из головы, и подходит к Бойду. Тот сжимает в одной руке метлу, а в другой — снитч.

— Это было здорово, — говорит он. — Ты потрясающий ловец. И поверь мне, я знаю, в этом толк. 

— Спасибо, — Бойд убирает снитч в деревянную коробку, которая стоит на земле, а потом выпрямляется и смотрит Стайлзу прямо в глаза. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Поговорить о нападении.

— Это был не я.

Стайлз моргает. И все? Он не будет приводить никаких доводов, убеждая Стайлза в своей невиновности? Это странно.

— Как ты относишься к волшебникам?

— Никак, — отрезает Бойд. — Я с ними не общаюсь. Я даже в Хогвартс не ходил.

— Я знаю. Ты злишься из-за этого?

— Я не ходил в Хогвартс не потому, что был оборотнем, а потому что был бездомным мальчишкой. Когда ты живешь один на улице без опекунов и документов, администрации школы все равно кто ты, оборотень или нет, они просто не знают о твоем существовании.

— Ты не много потерял, надо сказать, — пытается разговорить его Стайлз. — Я отучился пять лет, и мне хватило этого сполна. Повторения не хочу.

— Пять? — Бойд клюет на наживку, заинтересованно смотря на Стайлза. — Ты бросил школу?

— Нет, сдал экстерном. СОВы и ТРИТОНы на пятом курсе, — Стайлз пытается сказать это спокойным тоном, будто это самое обычное дело, хотя на самом деле жутко этим гордится. — Решил, что еще года я там просто не вынесу.

— Я не знал, что так позволяют сделать, — задумчиво говорит Бойд.

— Ну, я исключение, — Стайлз улыбается. 

— Слизерин? — прищуривается Бойд.

— Как ты догадался? — совершенно искренне удивляется Стайлз. Обычно все думают, что он гриффиндорец, как и все остальные члены его семьи. Или что он с Райвенкло, из-за экстерната.

— А есть еще какие-то варианты?

— Да, еще три.

— Ты не хаффлпафец, потому что хаффлпафец никогда бы не полез в стаю к оборотням без своей волшебной палочки, — начинает перечислять Бойд.

— Гриффиндорец бы полез.

— Ты недостаточно бесшабашный для гриффиндорца, — Бойд говорит это так, будто это очевидно. 

Стайлз закашливается. Это первый раз, когда его так характеризуют.

— А Рейвенкло?

— Ты сам сказал, что закончил школу за пять лет не потому, что тебе было скучно или очень легко на уроках, а потому, что тебе все там надоели. Ты умный, но не из Рейвенкло.

— Так что ты думаешь, что я слизеринец, который пришел к вам безоружным? Отличная характеристика факультета.

— Я не думаю, что ты безоружный, — Бойд уходит, а Стайлз в недоумении стоит на месте, пытаясь понять, как разговор перешел к этому. Ему кажется, что если бы Бойд все-таки пошел в Хогвартс, он бы тоже оказался на Слизерине.

-*-*-*-

— Закончил с допросами? — спрашивает Дерек, подходя сзади. Стайлз даже не вздрагивает и это пугает. За пару дней он успел привыкнуть к манере Дерека появляться из ниоткуда. Он слишком быстро привязался к стае. Это неправильно.

— Еще нет, — Стайлз качает головой, облокачиваясь на перила и смотря на темный лес. — Я еще не говорил с Питером. И тобой, — добавляет он после паузы, разворачиваясь к Дереку. На улице довольно прохладно, а тот одет в кожаную куртку, и у Стайлза перехватывает дыхание. Нельзя быть таким красивым, это надо запретить законом. Он сглатывает, и Дерек ухмыляется. Он наверняка чувствует возбуждение Стайлза. Черт. Повезло же ему связаться с оборотнем.

— Мы можем поговорить сейчас, — предлагает Дерек.

— Замечательно, — Стайлз пытается собраться с мыслями. — Это был ты?

— Нет, я не нападал на ту женщину, — Стайлз внимательно наблюдает за выражением лица Дерека, пока тот это говорит, пытаясь определить, врет он или нет. — И никто из моей стаи не стал бы этого делать, — Дерек смотрит в сторону, как будто сомневается в последнем. 

— Ты не хочешь отомстить? — Стайлз решает сосредоточиться на Дереке. С остальной стаей он потом разберется. 

— За что?

— За родителей, — Стайлз взмахивает рукой, — за свою семью.

— Это случилось давно, — Дерек смотрит Стайлзу прямо в глаза, — и виновных наказали.

— Может быть, виноваты вообще все волшебники? — Стайлз понимает, что нарывается, но ему нужно задать эти вопросы.

— Я не испытываю ненависти к волшебникам в целом, только к отдельным личностям, — говорит Дерек, и Стайлз поднимает брови, задумываясь, относится ли он сам к этим личностям. — Безопасность стаи для меня превыше всего, я никогда бы не затеял месть, если бы последствия коснулись не только меня. Я ни за что не поставлю стаю под угрозу. Это был не я. 

И Стайлз ему верит. Из того, что он видел за эту пару дней, Дерек действительно сильно заботится о стае. И, если бы он решил устроить вендетту, он бы не стал заводить стаю, а действовал бы в одиночку. 

— Все волшебники судят меня по моей семье, но я совсем не такой, — подводит итог Дерек. — Я отдельная самостоятельная личность.

— Я тебя понимаю, приятель, — Стайлз хлопает его по плечу. — Жить в тени репутации родителей это отстой. Я знаю. 

— Знаешь? — заинтересованно спрашивает Дерек. — Откуда?

— Отец, — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — Ну, и мама. Они достаточно известные. Я за свою жизнь натерпелся сравнений с ними. Люди не видят меня, они видят во мне моего отца. Мы, конечно, в чем-то похожи, но не во всем. 

— И чем же он знаменит?

— Я тебе не скажу, — Стайлз качает головой. — Иначе ты тоже будешь меня с ним сравнивать. А я этого не хочу.

— Я думаю, он аврор, — задумчиво говорит Дерек. 

— Правильно думаешь, — не пытается отрицать очевидного Стайлз.

— Ты ради него пошел в авроры? Но при этом не хочешь, чтобы вас сравнивали? — догадывается Дерек.

— Он был моим примером, но я не хочу быть его тенью, — Стайлз редко обсуждает это. Разве что с отцом и матерью, но это другое. А сейчас у Стайлза чувство, что Дерек его поймет. Потому что он чувствует то же самое. 

— Вы хотя бы с ним на самом деле похожи.

— В смысле? — Стайлз хмурится, не понимая, к чему ведет Дерек.

— Я не знал моих родителей. Они погибли, когда мне был год. Я не разделяю их убеждений, не боготворю Волдеморта, и не считаю магглов людьми второго сорта. От родителей мне достались только гены, но нас все равно продолжают сравнивать. 

Стайлз не знает, что сказать. Одно дело, когда ты действительно похож на родителей, но тебя просто не видят в их тени, и совсем другое, когда у тебя совершенно другие взгляды на жизнь в отличие от родителей. Сравнение с ними в последнем случае более чем обидно.

Повисшая тишина не кажется Стайлзу неудобной. Они с Дереком просто стоят рядом. Стайлз бы сказал, что они вместе смотрят на звезды, но вряд ли Дерек любуется их красотой. Скорее всего, он думает о чем-то своем. А вот Стайлз действительно разглядывает созвездия. Из города их плохо видно, но здесь, в лесу, они ярки как никогда.

— Дерек, а где мука? Я хочу испечь печенье, — кричит Эрика из дома.

— Опять подожжешь мой дом? — закатывает Дерек глаза.

— Это было один раз, — Эрика выглядывает из-за двери. — В этот раз все будет лучше.

— Надеюсь, — улыбается Дерек.

Стайлз неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, смотря через открытое кухонное окно, как Дерек достает ингредиенты, а Эрика машет зажатым в руке листочком, видимо, рецептом. Он чувствует себя неуютно. Ему не хочется нарушать этот момент. Это слишком семейное, слишком личное. 

— Думаю, я пойду поговорю с Питером, — больше для себя, чем для них говорит Стайлз и спешит в сторону последнего дома.

-*-*-*-

— Мистер Стилински, — говорит Питер, когда Стайлз заходит на крыльцо. — Я думал, вам запрещено одному ходить по нашей территории.

— А я не один, я с вами, — подмигивает Стайлз.

— Вы тоже идете в лес? — Питер хватает с кресла куртку и надевает ее.

— В лес? Почему? — не понимает Стайлз.

— Потому что я иду именно туда, — медленно проговаривает Питер, как будто объясняя ребенку. 

— Но мне надо с вами поговорить, — возражает Стайлз. 

— Тогда пошли.

Стайлз несколько секунд топчется на месте. Ему совсем не нравится идея похода в лес на ночь глядя, тем более в компании оборотня. Мало ли что может случиться. Питер оглядывается и с жалостью смотрит на терзания Стайлза. Как будто он другого и не ожидал, как будто заранее знал, что Стайлз испугается. Стайлз решает доказать ему, что не боится ничего. Он задирает подбородок и идет следом. Питер не выглядит удивленным, только усмехается. Стайлза не покидает ощущение, что его только что развели на слабо. 

Они идут молча, пока Стайлз наконец не разрывает тишину.

— Зачем вам в лес? — спрашивает он, перепрыгивая через корягу. 

— Не думаю, что вас это как-то касается, — Питер даже не смотрит в его сторону. Стайлз чувствует себя оскорбленным.

— Все, что происходит в вашей стае, меня касается. Вы подозреваемые.

— Неужели? — Питер отводит от своего лица ветку и отпускает, проходя вперед. Она ударяет Стайлза прямо по лицу, оставляя неглубокие царапины. Стайлз чертыхается. Ему уже не нравится Питер, и желудок скучивает в узел. Что-то здесь не чисто.

— Как вы относитесь к волшебникам? — решает перевести тему Стайлз.

— Как я могу относиться к тем, кто сжег мою семью живьем? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Питер.

— То есть вы их ненавидите? — эта ситуация все меньше и меньше нравится Стайлзу. Вокруг никого нет, а Питер внушает Стайлзу все больше подозрений. 

— Это слабо сказано, — отрезает Питер. — У меня было все. Любящие сестры и братья, прекрасные племянники. И вы у меня это отняли.

— Это вы напали на ту женщину? — Стайлз ежится от холода. Ему не по себе. 

— Да, — этого ответа Стайлз точно не ожидал. Он не успевает ничего сделать, как Питер уже толкает его к ближайшему дереву, приставляя отросшие когти к горлу. 

— Мерлин, — шепчет Стайлз. — Отпустите меня. Все узнают, если вы меня убьете, на вас начнется охота.

— Пусть, — Питер надавливает чуть сильнее, и Стайлз чувствует, как тоненькая струйка крови начинает течь вниз по шее. Он несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. — В этот раз хотя бы будет за дело.

— Вы хотите повторения истории? — Стайлз старается как можно незаметней сунуть руку в карман мантии. — Чтобы все взбунтовались против стаи? Что случится с Дереком? Его же убьют. Он ваш племянник, вы этого хотите?

— Дерек слишком мягкосердечный, — Стайлз чуть ли не смеется, когда Питер это говорит. По его мнению, Дерек мало подходит под такое определение. — Он должен был отомстить. Его родители бы этого хотели. Но он решил простить. Забыть. Жить своей жизнью, — Питер выплевывает каждое слово, почти прижимаясь к Стайлзу. Стайлз чувствует его дыхание и капельки слюны на своей щеке и его передергивает от отвращения. — Он получит по заслугам. 

— Он же ваш племянник, — Стайлз нащупывает в кармане пистолет и поворачивает его так, чтобы дуло было направлено на Питера. 

— А они были моей семьей, — шепчет Питер в ухо Стайлзу. — И я отомщу за их смерть. Думаю, убийство аврора послужит хорошим началом, — Стайлза захлестывает паника, и он нажимает на спусковой крючок. 

Глаза Питера вспыхивают ярко-голубым, он делает шаг назад, хватаясь за бок. Стайлз вытаскивает пистолет и стреляет еще раз, теперь уже в сердце. Он не промахивается.

Питер падает на землю. Стайлз переводит дух, хватаясь за горло и стирая кровь. Он нашел убийцу. И что дальше? Он оглядывается по сторонам. Он понятия не имеет, где находится и в какой стороне дома стаи или Хогсмид. Стайлз уже решает идти в первую попавшуюся сторону, когда слышит какой-то шум слева от себя. В этих лесах много опасных тварей помимо оборотней, и Стайлз поднимает пистолет.

Дерек выбегает на поляну. Его глаза горят красным, Стайлз видит выступающие клыки и волчьи уши. Дерек останавливается, втягивает когти и обводит взглядом Стайлза и лежащее перед ним тело Питера. 

— Так это был Питер? — он подходит ближе к трупу. 

— Нет, я его просто так убил, — Стайлз опускает пистолет, надеясь, что Дерек на него нападать не будет. 

— Как? — Стайлз недоуменно моргает, и Дерек поясняет. — Как ты его убил?

— Серебряные пули, — Стайлз помахивает пистолетом. — У меня нет палочки, но я не люблю оставаться безоружным, особенно в компании возможно сумасшедших оборотней.

— Так вот почему от тебя все время пахло серебром, — себе под нос говорит Дерек, но Стайлз все равно слышит.

— Ты почувствовал? Но почему ты ничего не сказал? И как ты вообще здесь оказался?

— Тебя не было у Питера дома. И его тоже не было. А я запретил всем в стае ходить с тобой в лес.

— Ты беспокоился, — Стайлз улыбается. — Признайся, ты беспокоился обо мне.

— Я беспокоился, что мне придется объяснять министерству, почему их аврор пошел в лес и сломал себе шею на моей территории. 

— Можешь говорить все, что угодно, я тебе не поверю, — хихикает Стайлз. Это все нервы, он часто после смертельной опасности ведет себя не совсем адекватно. 

— Нужно вызвать авроров, — Дерек бросает последний взгляд на Питера и отворачивается. Он достает палочку и вполголоса шепчет заклинание. Стайлз наблюдает, как его патронус, белоснежный волк, скрывается в зарослях леса, и не сразу замечает, что Дерек подходит к нему почти вплотную, нацеливая палочку Стайлзу на горло. Сердце Стайлза пропускает такт, но Дерек всего лишь залечивает царапину, оставленную когтями Питера. Стайлз чувствует себя глупо. Разумеется, Дерек не стал бы его убивать. Особенно после того, как послал за аврорами. 

— Мне жаль, — он дотрагивается до руки Дерека. — Он был твоим дядей. Сумасшедшим, но все-таки родственником.

— Я его не встречал даже до семнадцати лет, — Дерек отводит взгляд. — И он всегда был немного странным. Я, к сожалению, не удивлен.

— Ты думал, что это мог быть Питер? — Стайлз раскрывает рот.

— Я рассматривал такую возможность.

— И ты ничего не сказал? — не может сдержать возмущения Стайлз

— Я должен защищать стаю. 

Стайлз понимает и ничего больше не спрашивает.

— Ты знаешь, где мы? 

Дерек не отвечает, но уверено идет вперед. Стайлзу ничего не остается кроме как последовать за ним. В конце концов, Дерек здесь живет, он должен знать местность. Стайлз надеется, они не заблудятся.

-*-*-*-

Когда они выходят из леса, вокруг уже полно авроров. Кто-то хватает Стайлза за рукав, пытаясь выяснить подробности происшествия, но Стайлз только отмахивается. Ему не до этого.

— Департамент по контролю оборотней уже тут, — тихо говорит Дерек, и Стайлз застывает на месте. Он совсем забыл, что, раз дело связано с оборотнями, они обязаны приехать. И это значит, что Теодор тоже будет тут. 

И действительно, Стайлз замечает вдалеке знакомую фигуру. Он несколько секунд надеется, что тот его не увидит, но напрасно.

— Ал, — Теодор подходит ближе, сжимая Стайлза в объятиях. Дерек с удивлением за этим наблюдает, морща лоб и не понимая, что происходит. — Я не знал, что ты здесь, Гарри говорил, ты на больничном.

— Я и без палочки на что-то способен, — слабо улыбается Стайлз. — Застрелил его из пистолета.

— Узнаю тебя, нестандартные способы решения задачи, — Теодор ободряюще ему улыбается, не замечая пронизывающего насквозь взгляда Дерека. — Ладно, мне нужно идти, работа не ждет. Увидимся на выходных? — И не дожидаясь ответа, он бежит в сторону леса, крича что-то одному из авроров.

Стайлз нерешительно смотрит на Дерека. Он почти уверен, что тот все понял.

— Ал? — Дерек поднимает бровь. — Я думал, тебя зовут Стайлз.

— Я говорил тебе, что сменил имя, — Стайлз отказывается чувствовать себя виноватым. Он не врал Дереку, когда рассказывал про свою семью, просто недоговаривал кое-какие факты. 

— Ал сокращенное от… — Дерек замолкает в ожидании ответа.

— Меня зовут Альбус Северус, окей? Альбус Северус, кто вообще называет так своих детей? И я понимаю, что отец хотел почтить память дорогих ему людей, но зачем издеваться над своим ребенком? Так что я еще в школе выбрал себе никнейм. А потом сменил его официально.

— И фамилию тоже? 

— И фамилию, — подтверждает Стайлз. — Стилински — девичья фамилия моей бабушки.

— Бабушки?

— Я не мог взять мамину, фамилия Уизли слишком известная, почти так же, как и Поттер.

— Все-таки Поттер, — Дерек говорит это так, будто он все же надеялся, что есть еще один Альбус, знакомый с Теодором Люпином. 

— Да! Альбус Северус Поттер. Но я все же предпочитаю Стайлз Стилински, — Дерек молчит, и Стайлз пытается объяснить, хоть и дал себе обещание несколько лет назад, что не будет по этому поводу ни перед кем оправдываться. — Я хотел, чтобы меня не суди по отцу. В школе, как только слышали мою фамилию, сразу же делали неправильные выводы. Вспоминали моего отца, сравнивали меня с ним. А я отдельная личность, я не хочу так. Джеймсу было все равно, а я не смог так. Я не хотел, чтобы и коллеги во мне видели лишь копию отца. Я сменил имя перед поступлением в аврорскую академию. И никто не задавал лишних вопросов, никто больше не сравнивал меня со знаменитым Поттером. Мне стало легче жить. Ты должен меня понимать лучше всех, учитывая твое прошлое. 

Стайлзу кажется, что Дерек сейчас на него наорет, сорвется, скажет что-то обидное, но тот лишь трет лоб ладонью, а потом тихо говорит:

— Я понимаю. Я просто не ожидал. Ты… ты не такой, как я представлял себе сына Поттера.

— Вот именно! Стереотипы, — Стайлз качает головой. — Именно поэтому я и сменил имя.

Дерек только кивает, раздумывая над чем-то.

— Наверное, мне пора, — Стайлз не может придумать больше ни одной причины своей задержки. О трупе и уликах позаботились прибывшие авроры, остается только собрать свои вещи и все. Но Стайлзу жутко не хочется уходить. 

— Эрика испекла печенье. И оно даже съедобное. Не хочешь остаться, попробовать? — вдруг предлагает Дерек. 

— Хочу, — сразу соглашается Стайлз, не смея поверить своему счастью. 

— Ты все еще на больничном? — спрашивает Дерек, пока они идут к дому. Вокруг суетятся авроры, но он просто игнорирует их. Как будто их здесь нет. 

— Официально — да. Пока моя магия окончательно не восстановится. Хотя я обычно хожу в офис, но… — Стайлз не заканчивает. Он уже не знает, что хуже: сидеть и скучать дома или сидеть и разбирать документы в офисе.

— Тогда ты можешь задержаться еще на пару дней, — подмигивает ему Дерек. — Свежий воздух — лучшее лекарство. Да и у тебя займет слишком долго времени собирать все вещи обратно.

— Если ты предлагаешь, то с радостью, — не раздумывая отвечает Стайлз. 

— Только сначала ты отдашь мне свой пистолет, — Дерек открывает дверь, пропуская Стайлза вперед. — Не хочу, чтобы ты ненароком подстрелил кого-нибудь еще.

Айзек разливает чай по кружкам, Эрика достает кусочки льда, но бросает их на стол, вспоминая, что последняя порция печенья все еще в духовке, и судорожно ищет рукавицы. Дерек усмехается, глядя на все это, и легко взмахивает палочкой, открывая дверку и левитируя поднос прямо на стол. Эрика благодарит его и приносит оставшееся печенье, уже разложенное на тарелке. Стайлз успевает схватить одно, пока она отворачивается, и откусывает сразу половину. Оно немного пригоревшее и переслащенное, но Стайлзу все равно нравится. Бойд призывает еще один стул из гостиной, и тот едва не сбивает Айзека. Он чертыхается, роняя на пол чайник, слава Богу, уже пустой, и злобно смотрит на Бойда, будто тот сделал это специально. Это все так по-домашнему и по-семейному, что Стайлз не может перестать улыбаться. Ему не хочется уходить отсюда. Никогда. Хочется быть частью их странной, но дружной семьи.

Дерек передает ему чашку с чаем, и все наконец усаживаются. За окном темно, периодически слышны хлопки аппартации, но никто не обращает на них внимания. Никто не обсуждает произошедшее в лесу, только Айзек спрашивает в порядке ли Стайлз, и тот понимает, что Питер никогда не был частью семьи. Они жили вместе, да, но никто не испытывал к нему особой любви. Иначе реакция была бы совсем другой.

Эрика начинает рассказывать про задание на лето, размахивая руками и жалуясь на преподавателей. Она сидит совсем близко к Айзеку, и тот слушает ее, периодически поддакивая и хваля печенье. Бойд улыбается и молчит, уткнувшись носом в свой чай. У него на темной футболке видны следы муки, видимо, он помогал Эрике, и Стайлз начинает его расспрашивать о квиддиче. Бойд его больше не пугает. Он просто молчун, но это не делает его плохим парнем. 

Никто из стаи его не стесняется, все ведут себя так, будто Стайлз и должен здесь быть. От этого ему сразу становится тепло и хорошо. Они с Дереком соприкасаются коленками под столом, и Стайлзу кажется, что он знает, как именно он вписывается во все это. Осталось набраться мужества и пригласить Дерека на свидание. Стайлз доедает печенье, и Дерек замирает, глядя на него, и подносит к его губам палец, убирая крошку. Стайлз рефлекторно облизывает губы и смотрит, как зрачки Дерека расширяются. Интересно. 

Может быть, Дерек сделает первый шаг сам. У Стайлза впереди еще как минимум полмесяца больничного. Есть время проверить.


End file.
